Raise the storm
by Yayabingdaydream
Summary: This is an Overwatch one-shot book featuring your favorite Overwatch Heroes and villains. Explore the uncharted waters of a relationship with these marvelous characters. By the way, I recently got into this Overwatch fandom and immediately had my attention captured by the diversity and nature of all the characters. I had to type this book and I hope I do justice to each and every h
1. INTRO

**Authors Note**:

Hi guys and welcome to Raise the storm.

This is just a small intro to my book so please bare with me (_or go right ahead and skip to the good stuff)_

First of all, I do not own any of the Overwatch characters that you might recognize, everything regarding Overwatch belongs to Blizzard. I am only borrowing their brilliant creation to further explore the nature of these characters :)

I cannot guarantee the length of this book but I strive to write as much as I see fit.

Then there is the matter of requests-

I don't mind at all, you can send me requests via the comments below or even DM me personally if you're looking for something more specific. To make things easier I will allow a request gap, every week I will inform you when I am open for requests.

I do not write smut or any of the sort this is a PG book I might use reference but that is all. (_ That means no strip-club scenes Mcree!)_

Also, boys, I know you're out there, please don't be shy to request a scene with your favorite Heroine. I don't mind at all.

With that said I hope you enjoy this book, please drop a comment below if you think I can do better or just correct me if I'm wrong.

Yours Creatively

Yayabing


	2. Prank gone wrong

_**Just a random idea I got from playing the game.**_

_**In Reader's Point of view**_

This was such a bad idea...

You might wonder how in the name of Jack Morrison did I get myself into this predicament? Well, it wasn't intentional nor was it hard really. It was supposed to be a joke a little side prank inspired by my friend Dallas like most of her brilliant idea's It blew and hard counting this one in particular.

Taking a breath I tried moving my right arm but stilled instantly once I heard him mumble

And who might this **Him** be... well it was Overwatches very own gunslinger and at the moment I was in a rather sticky situation.

**\- **_**flashbacks**_**-**

I was walking down the corridors on base, on my way to the kitchen when a sudden arm lunged out of the nearest door and grabbed me. Yelping in surprise I had little time to respond and found myself in a poor lit... Closet room? Frowning I looked around in search of the culprit that's when I saw her, my friend D. VA

"_What the hell?"_ I snapped immediately receiving a finger pushed to my lips accompanied with a harsh "_Shush! _"

" W_ere not exactly allowed in here so please keep it down_" she whispered. Pushing her away I watched her small frame stumble for a brief moment.

" Hana_, just_" you gritted your teeth in annoyance, calming yourself... Her sudden action caused you to panic and you hated that, you were already under a lot of pressure with Winston on your case.

**-sigh-**

" _why are we here_?"

Watching the nineteen-year-old smile mischievously was enough to set off my nerves.

" _you know what forget I asked_" I made a move to leave but Hana blocked my way.

" _Hey! You can't walk out on a conversation... At least not with your best friend_" she whined with big brown eyes.

" _Best friend? You're over exaggerating_" I gave her a bemused look. True me and Hana have a good history and despite the age gap we got along well but we were far from best friends... Good ones yes, but best...

" _I'm not, your the closest to a sister I'll ever have._ " she cast her eyes down causing my heart to sink within my chest. Looking at the young girl in front of me, I felt the frustration bubble up inside my gut. Damn it! She knew I was soft and easily persuaded by words.

" _Fine... What is it? and why here of all places?"_

The girl bounced with excitement before answering.

" _Why here? well, this is the only room on base besides the bathrooms, that's not equipped with camera's_ " I gave a wary glance around the room, she was right there was no sign of a camera.

"_Okay_\- "

smiled delighted, casually walking over to the door and locking it just in case someone comes in mid-discussion I assumed.

" _Remember that one training session the other day in Junkertown?"_

I nodded

It was a practice match We had the payload and was assigned with the simple task to scout a safe route ahead. She claimed that she was stunned by the Cowboy who had been hiding near where she was heading. Leaving her frozen in place and unable to warn the rest of the Team. McCree then snuck up on the rest of us. The only warning I had was

"_**It's high noon**__"_

I was too slow, he had the whole team out in the open with no cover. They didn't even stand a chance. Not to mention that smirk that graced his lips once he looked up, his eyes locked onto mine when he spotted me on the payload. It was probably my imagination but I could have sworn he winked at me before he drew his rifle and fired.

Of course, most of our team held it against and that really hit her low. Me and Genji were the only ones that had been encouraging but she still hasn't let it go.

" _Well, I have a score to settle with a certain Cowboy, and I need your help_"

I was pulled out of that memory once she uttered those words.

_" __**What?**__, Why would you need my help, you are fully capable of avenging yourself.. you've done it multiple times before."_

Hana basked in my compliment but quickly brushed it off.

_"I know but this requires stealth and sneakiness to the max! I'm going to humiliate that man just like he did me and the team of course,"_ she added quickly, You raised a brow at the young girl.

_" I am not going to be a pod in your plan of revenge_" I shifted my weight to one leg while folding my arms across my chest a display of disinterest and stubbornness.

" _Please_ _Y/N There is no way I'll pull this off on my own_"

" _Then_ _don't"_ I shot back plainly, gave me an unimpressed look borderlining to disappointment.

"_C' mon D'va don't look at me like that, How many times have I told you that incident... It wasn't your fault... Everyone makes mistakes "_

The girl slumped her shoulders turning away from me.

" N_ot you, you never screwed up like that..."_

I quirked a brow in surprise If only she knew under how much pressure I was. She had no idea of the big decision I had to make in the next twenty-four hours. Jack and Gabriel wanted me to join the senior-class subordinates and not just because of my age, they both believe I have exceeded my skills amongst the young candidates and am ready to assist them with training the new soldiers. Which means I would no longer have the privilege of training with my friend and roommates.

" _you don't know that..._ " I said softly, Hana would not react well to the news and definitely, not in her current state.

" _Frankly I do, you're always on point and a freaking pest on the opposite team, you never miss a shot and always score... not just in the game but real life"_

I felt shocked at her next words

" Y_our kind, funny, always helping and you always see the best in everyone... I'm surprised your single."_

I felt a blush cross my face, that was uncalled for she knew how uncomfortable I was regarding my relationship status. Lucio seemed to be very flirtatious but I am old enough to be his older sibling.

" _Hey, come on now_" I stepped closer towards my friend.

" _Hana one failure does not make a person who they are, we learn from mistakes, we grow from failures. It's what helps us evolve. You can't compare the two of us it's unfair, I have at least fourteen years on you and trust me I wasn't nearly on your level when I was around your age_"

The girl didn't respond. Sighing mentally I felt your stomach drop while my mind came to a conclusion.

" _Alright_..."

Hana turned hope-filled eyes to me.

" _I'll help..."_

"_yay!_"

She leaped up with joy but I quickly grasped her wrist to catch her attention.

" _under one condition, when this plan fails I don't know Jack-squat about McCree or your little vendetta_."

The teen nodded and embraced me tightly, I felt my heart lighten up but my mind was dragging low.

"_I'm going to regret this_" I huffed when she embraced me

Later that day, I met up with Hana outside on the training ground. She was giddy with excitement which couldn't be said the same for me. D. VA ignored my lack of enthusiasm and wasted no time in explaining her plan. It was simple and tacky. I was supposed to sneak into McCree's room and take his weapon. Hana will then set the trap, **she wasn't clear on that exactly. **point being she'll leave the weapon at the scene of a crime along with minor details that'll all lead to said Cowboy but the main mission, my mission is his weapon.

I felt ridiculous, for two years that I've known the man, not up close and personal but I knew enough to say that he had no shame. He even once strutted through the halls with nothing but a towel and his hat. A failed prank from Junkrat's side. He even swung by the kitchen for a beer as he nonchalantly made his way to his room, greeting everyone on his way shamelessly.

Nodding I geared up, simple plan and plain orders right. There was just one problem... I had it bad for the Southern Gunslinger, he was just a sight to behold and I kinda had a fetish for Southern drawls. It takes every fiber in my body not to faint when I hear his voice. Hana was oblivious and so was everyone else, or so I hoped. Hanzo didn't really pry about my personal life, despite us being close friends. We had a platonic friendship where we vented to each other and shared our past regrets knowing both of us will take each other secrets to our grave. But telling him I had a crush on a guy that he despised, the same guy he raved being an idiot and pain in his ass didn't seem right...

As discussed I casually walked back to base... Making sure to come across as natural as possible. On my way, I passed Winston who tried striking up a conversation but I politely evaded his small talk with a charming smile.

"s_ounds good Winston, I'd be sure to keep that in mind!_" I called while dashing around the corner, to be honest, I felt a tad bad when I heard the scientist mumble " _Alright then I'll see you...later_" he sighed and moved on.

Turning my head away, I noticed that I'm near the senior living quarters. Cautiously strolling down the hallway, I scanned for number 26. With little effort, I found the door.

Double checking the hallway I felt my fingertips itch with nerves. This was wrong, so very wrong I'm a trusted member of Overwatch, attempting to steal from another. The sound of footsteps and Reinhardt's voice approaching snapped me out of my self-pity and I grabbed the handle and rushed inside the room. Shutting the door a little too loud for my taste.

A grunt caused my insides to freeze. After a minute of silence, I brushed it off as my mind playing tricks, Hana told me McCree would be out with Genji so I made my way through the small living room. Empty bottles of beer laying forgotten across the coffee table followed by a very familiar belt and gun holsters. Picking up the belt hoping to find his Peacekeeper, I had no such luck. Sighing I dropped the belt on the couch. The shine of the buckle caught my attention. The words 'BAMF' seemed to smile at me and I shook my head in exasperation.

"_ If I were a cocky cowboy, where would I keep my revolver?_" I whispered mostly to myself. My eyes scanned the living quarters when they landed on his half-open bedroom door. slowly approaching the door I quietly pushed it open and instantly ducked when I saw the man sprawled out across his bed.

"_Shit..._" I whispered behind the door, My heart thudded stressfully within my chest. Hana said he went out for beers with Genji so why IS HE HERE?! The sound of a bed creaking caused me to peek around the door. Jesse had shifted to the side but was still sound asleep. a small buzz in my pocket nearly had me leaping through the roof. I grabbed my phone and groaned at the text.

**" Did you get it?"**

Quickly typing a** 'Not yet!' **I shoved the phone back into my pocket and crept inside the bedroom, making sure that my feet don't get caught by anything lying on the floor all the while my eyes were glued on the man in bed.

Alright A/N just like that...

I encouraged myself while approaching the cupboard on his right, after shoveling through his stuff I still didn't find that damn gun. Another huff from the sleeping man had my heart beating in my throat.

Watching the man carefully I spotted his metallic arm stretched out towards the small bed-side on his left. My eyes caught the revolver laying right beneath his two digits. A smile reached my lips as I softly tip-toed towards his left. Nearly home...

Reaching out I took hold of the revolver and quietly moved it from his bionic fingertips, he didn't move and I had it, making a move to turn and leave something caught my attention. A silver shine underneath the side cupboard. Glancing at the door I felt courage urge me to snoop. losing the fight of reason I crouched and found that the silver was a crest burnt into a leather journal. Taking hold of the book a page stood out among the sheets. I took hold of the page and pulled out a photograph. My eyes widened at a photograph of myself standing side by side with Hanzo. The picture seemed to be taken a while back because my hair was shorter in the image and Honzo sported his usual scolding glare. It was the day I joined Overwatch and Honzo was suppose to show me around hence the why I was smiling stiffly at the camera. Opening the Journal on the page where I presumed the image had stuck out off. I saw neat handwriting on stained pages.

_**April twelfth, 2072**_

_**Today was as good as it could get, Mission went exactly as planned. Of course with the occasional bumps in the road, I'll probably get an ear-full of it later from Reyes.**_

_**Me and Genji went for a drink afterward only to be called in, I hadn't had the slightest clue and was more than willing to sit this one out but hell, Genji was so wound up about reputation that I got dragged back to base.**_

_**We ended up arriving right on time and I was in no mood to waste any of my own so I approached Reyes and asked what all the hullabaloo was about when I saw her. A/N**_

You paused at the sentence and glanced at the sleeping cowboy, you only saw the back of his head and his bare back though, the steady rise and fall of his chest showing that he was still in a deep slumber. You turned back to the journal and continued reading:

**I swore, I felt numb at the sight, my stomach was making all kinds of flips and hell my ears were on fire, She was the prettiest thang I had ever laid eyes upon. Thank the good Lord I didn't get to speak with her, There was just no trusting my words.**

My cheeks heated up at the words on the page... Did he fancy me?

**22 May 2072**

**I still haven't spoken to Y/N**

**I saw her again, she was hanging around the teen Hana, I didn't care much for girl talk but if art could walk and talk it sure be A/N... Listen to me rambling on like some lovestruck fool. Genji keeps teasing me about it and secrets aren't really the Ninja's strong suit, I gotta do something. I never had the chance to share a mission with her, and to be honest that was one of my main social activities getting to know yer team was my specialty **

**I wish I could talk to her**

**3 June 2072**

**Training was a blast when I caught wind of every member joining a training session I had to be a part of it. This might be my only chance to finally get close to Y/N. Yeah, we said a few 'hi' and howdy's but I never got to speak with her casually...**

**I was on a roll too, caught Hana on the far side of the map which meant Y/N couldn't be far behind. Those two were like two pea's in a pod. So I stunned her just to make sure she won't interfere. Boy was I wrong... when I reached the payload I noticed too late that Y/N was on top of it surrounded by Genji and Junkrat, Hanzo being in the background. Oh, the situation was far from perfect.**

**I used dead-eye right after making eye-contact with Y/N and to be honest. I think I screwed up any chance of ever talking to her...**

**McCree your an idiot...**

I felt overwhelmed at the words

McCree wanted to hang out with me, he just didn't know how and I, I was avoiding the man because I couldn't trust my actions around the guy. what am I doing? my mind shouted at me and I realized I was intruding, I was crossing so many boundaries, reading the journal and stealing the revolver... a side glance was all I needed to check whether the Cowboy was still asleep. He was so I carefully placed the image back into the journal and set it back where I found it. Rising I looked at the revolver, Jesse was only trying to talk to me, he never meant harm to Hana or the team. In fact, if anything Hana's vendetta was because of me... oh what to do? what to do...

Sighing, I winced when he rolled over, but he was still asleep as far as I could tell. closing my eyes I placed the revolver down. I'm sure Hana will understand. That's when a groan filled the air, the next thing I knew I was grabbed and pulled into the bed by strong arms. Gasping I thought this was it, McCree caught me and everything is over but to my surprise. The man was still asleep he just grabbed me and pulled me into bed his arms securely wrapped around me.

-**Which brings me to my predicament at hand**-

I huffed in annoyance... How does one escape a predicament such as this... I glanced down at the strong arms holding me in place...

Maybe if I carefully move the metallic arm, he wouldn't notice... I mean... It's robotic right?

Taking a quiet breath, I slowly moved my hands down towards the arm that was securely wrapped around my middle. I paused at the sound of Mcree inhaling sharply near my ear.

Nothing

Resuming my attempt of dislodging myself from the cowboy, I carefully prodded his prosthetic arm... He didn't respond, taking a nervous breath I wrapped my hand around his wrist and cautiously pulled... The hand moved and I felt a flicker of relief cross my mind.

" _nnnghrrrr_"

I gasped when the man growled, the hand I had off me suddenly lurched forward grabbing my waist and pulling me flush against his bare chest. My head landed on his pillow while His other arm Curled around my middle.

My heartbeat was going a mile per minute... Out of the frying pan and into the fire... I thought bitterly.

There was no way I could escape now... Not without waking him up. He was so close... I could feel his chest rise and fall behind my back. His metallic finger curling around my hip bone...the beginning of a blush spread across my face.

This situation would have sent butterflies throughout my stomach if I was actually invited but sadly I wasn't...

Who would have thought the western gunslinger, the rebel of Overwatch, was such a cuddle buddy in bed? As if hearing my thoughts I felt his arm flex around my middle.

Sighing I tried thinking of another way out, if Jesse discovers me in his room there will be multiple questions... If he discovers me in his bed...

I shook my head at the thought.

No... No, he will not... Gotta get out of this situation and fast. Craning my neck back I froze at the close proximity. McCree's face was mere inches from mine...half his face sunk into the very same pillow I was laying on. I found myself staring at the sight, the rough brown hair covered the side of his facials, the lines next to his eyes was evidence of him being in the sun for too long and the number of times he laughed. Never had I been so close to this specimen of a man and I was able to see every detail on his handsome features.

The sudden urge to just touch his face caused my hand to reach out but I stopped myself before my fingers could touch his cheek. If I disturb him, he might wake irritated. Maybe it's best to rather not, Considering the circumstances. Pulling my hand away I was met with a one-eyed cowboy.

"_EEEEEEEEEP!_" I gasped

***SMACK***

I winced as my hand came in contact with the man's face, cracking against his cheek. The reaction was instant.

**"DANG NABIT!"**

McCree released my side and grabbed his now very red cheek. I, on the other hand, covered my mouth, shocked at my own action.

**"What you do that for?!" **McCree was rubbing his sore cheek with a confused frown.

**" **_You startled me!_**" **Was all I could muster, face still flushed at the whole ordeal.

**" Hmmmmf" **He rubbed his cheek with annoyance, before meeting my eyes and I felt myself shrink within the sheets.

"_I am so, so sorry..._"

The man's eyes softened for a mere second before a smile reached his lips.

" **Ya know, there are other ways of waking a man.**" I saw him raise a suggestive eyebrow and I felt like dying right then and there.

" _Yeah, Sure I'll keep that in mind_" I made a move to get out of the bed, but a grip on my forearm kept me from moving further.

" **hold up now, mind explaining why you're in my room?**" My face burned at the mere thought.

" _Ah... No, I rather not- oh d'you hear that, Winston's calling. Gotta go!"_ I moved again but his hold on my arm tightened causing me to flinch. McCree was now leaning on his one arm, his head cocked to the side.

" **Nope don't hear a thang, Now**-"

A sudden jerk of my arm had me back against his chest. Gasping I came face to face with the Cowboy and winced when he leaned over me giving me a view of a very - very half-naked McCree.

" **Tell me who do I thank for this mighty fine surprise?**"

I blushed furiously, trying my best to hold eye-contact and not have my gaze linger towards his exposed abs.

"_ I-I... It's_" I sputtered for the right words.

" **I'm all ears Darlin**" he drawled, his eyes danced with amusement. How dare he find this amusing.

"_It's a really funny story, you see ... I took a wrong turn and whaddayaknow turns out this is NOT my room_ " you laughed nervously.

McCree seemed to frown at those words.

" **Lying doesn't suit you Y/N, and since yer, in mah bed**" he glanced at my wrists.

"** I think I deserve the truth**"

I huffed in defeat, turning my head away from the man above me.

" _I sneaked into your room because I agreed to help Hana get back at you for the other day when you embarrassed her._" McCree frowned again a look of puzzle graced his features.

" _The day you stunned her and caused our team to lose the objective, she was so depressed and I couldn't say no. Hana is my friend but I really didn't want to do it because I..._" I paused and grit my teeth.

" **Because of what?**"

" **I ...**" I glanced at his face and saw him look at me intently.

" _I kinda like you_" I mumbled and shut my eyes in embarrassment.

A soft caress of my cheek caused me to open my eyes, only to meet those whiskey-colored eyes, the hand that caressed my cheek slowly took hold of my chin, bringing my head to face him fully.

"**A/N, You have no idea how long I've dreamed of hearing those words**"

I blinked at those words.

" _You... You did_?"

the man chuckled bemused, a glimmer of playfulness crossed his eyes.

" **Maybe this will help convince you**" The man leaned down and placed a soft kiss to my cheek, his beard brushed against my skin and my stomach bubbled with heat coursing all the way up to my face. When he pulled away I blinked in a haze which caused him to chuckle more...

" **Convinced?" **He gave me a goofy smile and I felt relief wash over me at the news. along with a burst of Confidence.

**" **_Hmm, no not really_**" **McCree raised a defined brow at me.

**" Brave now are we?"**

I smiled innocently as the man leaned down again and caught my lips with his own. The brush of facial hair had me smiling, encouraging me to kiss back. When we broke the intimate lip-locking The man rolled off me and instead wrapped me in a comforting embrace.

I laughed at the action and smiled when his chin rested above my head.

**" **_What're you doing?_**" **

**" Holding you captive, for intruding, attempted theft AND interrupting mah nap."**

I giggled and placed my hands on his bare chest.

**" **_Sounds fair._**" **I smiled and placed a kiss against his jaw. He squeezed my sides with an appreciative hum, this was definitely a pleasant surprise. I settled down and slowly let my mind ease into sleep.

**\- Later that afternoon-**

I managed to convince the Gunslinger to let go of me which he did after a few pecks on the cheek. We agreed to meet up later and right now I was strolling down the hallway with a kick in my step. Hanzo caught me in the corridor and we both made our way to the cafeteria since he was hungry and I didn't really have much to eat the day.

" _You seem in a very good mood_" He stated skeptically.

" _Oh, you have no idea_" I winked at him which earned me a bemused eye-roll. We reached the cafeteria after we got some food we took a seat at our usual table near the far back. It was only when Hana joined our table that I felt my stomach twist with nerves.

" _Hi Hanzo, Y/N_ " Hanzo hummed a greeting but paid the teen no attention.

" _So Y/N how'd your mission go, I haven't heard from you or seen you in two hours._" she emphasized the word 'two hours' with a pointed look which caused me to cough in response.

" _Oh, it could have gone worse._" I smiled sheepishly.

"_ And?_" she prodded, Hanzo watched us with little interest assuming we discussed some mission that he wasn't apart of.

" _Yeah, about that-_" I was interrupted by the click of spurs and a pair of hands that grasped my shoulders.

" _**Howdy Sugarplum.**_" I blushed at the endearment and contact. " _**Hanzo, Hana**_" he greeted next getting an annoyed look from the bowsman and glare from Hana.

"_ What do you want McCree._" the girl huffed with as much venom that she could muster.

The cowboy didn't notice or if he did, paid it no attention.

" _**Just checking on A/N.**_" he squeezed my shoulders and I smiled at the comfort.

" W_ell she's fine, you can leave now_"

Jesse quirked a brow at Hana, Hanzo also seemed surprised at her outburst.

" _Hana_" I scolded, getting a frown from my friend.

" **No need gotta catch up with Genji anyway, see yah later Darlin.**" The man leaned down before planting a kiss to my cheek. I smiled and brushed my hand against his cheek which he took and pecked before turning.

" **Oh and no hard feelings 'bout that incident Hana? See yah Hanzo.**" He walked off which left me alone with two very confused friends.

" _You didn't._"

" _Hey in my defense YOU said he'd be out with Genji._" I pointed out while taking a sip from my cup of tea.

Hana spluttered while I glanced at Hanzo.

" T_his doesn't mean you can't still vent about how he ticks you off_"

The Shimmada quirked a smile.

" _As long as you are aware that I do not approve of this._"

I smirked at him and he winked at me in return.


End file.
